Stuck
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Eren and Historia both wished they could reverse time. But, here she was, in an awful marriage, and here he was, wishing he could be with her. Both knew that they couldn't turn back the paths they were walking on. All they could do was smile, and enjoy the small moments they have; even when death is taking Eren.


_A/N: I felt like writing a depressing story after finishing an Anime. Welp. _

_I don't ship these two. Just an_ idea.

* * *

Eren sighed as he walked into the castle, despite the looks that the Military police members gave him, and the handcuffs he was wearing; he somehow managed to smile. He didn't have much time left, so he wanted to live his life to the fullest. Having a year left of life sure drained most of it. Yet, when you find the timer running out, your eyes open and you see a whole bunch of opportunities.

Walking down the long hallways led him to ponder his thoughts, and pray that he didn't mess this up. He was seeing some who he cared about, someone who he probably would never see again. And, not for a very long time. If she was there early, boy would he smack her on the head. Who wants to die just to see someone?

With a smirk and a firm nod, Eren walked into a certain room. His shoes clicked against the floor as he was put at ease in the elaborate structure. A excited shout was heard as a little boy came running to him. Footsteps were heard and Eren got down on his knees, ready for the kid to collide into him.

"Mr. Eren!" a boy exclaimed, dashing forward. His blond hair was set in curls, and his bright blue eyes were wide. A smile was on his face as he stopped a couple inches in front of the man before him. "Hi!"

Eren resisted the urge to laugh, but it winded up coming out. Humanity's Hope was filled with so much joy that all his worries melted away. He showed the child the handcuffs with a wide grin, in which the boy's face light up with awe. "Hi, Ymir. Where's your mother?"

"Right here," a sudden voice said, a hum escaping from the woman's mouth. "Eren, I like your new hair style," she states with a chuckle, her blonde hair down as she ran a hand through it. She pointed to the hairstyle in which the dark haired man had, pulled in a man-bun. Boy, did he know how to rock one.

Setting her crown down, she walked over to the brunette and gave him a hug. "I like it when my friends visit."

The little blond haired boy blinked his big blue eyes before snapping his fingers. "Mr. Eren! How is life outside the walls? Are you and mommy going to go and see the ocean again?" The blonde haired woman released Eren from her embrace as she took a couple of steps back. She watched as he knelt down and began chatting with the young boy.

A look of sorrow came in Historia's eyes as she looked at Eren up and down. He didn't look too good. The other day she heard from Mikasa that he had another bloody nose. He was ghostly pale, and he looked worn out. Though, he insisted that he would visit, and said he was fine. Why did the boy have to be so stubborn? "Ymir, let's not drown him with questions-"

"He's fine, Historia- ah, I mean," here he gave her a grin along with a wink. "Queen." He gave her a bow, still wearing his smile. "I didn't just come here to have people be gloomy about my fate. I came to see you, and the little fierce warrior."

"That's me!"

The blonde sighed as she looked at Eren up and down. She watched as he listened intently to her son's gibberish, and the smile that never ceased on both of their faces. Right now, she wondered if Eren would've been a better match than the one whom she has now. The one whom she barely sees,who she doesn't really talk to. While Eren tries to visit her and her child every day. And tries to stay till sundown.

Why did life have to be so complicated? Now she could feel him slipping away. Time was killing him, and the best he could do was smile and be with the ones he loved.

She missed her chance. He was practically gone.

Historia sighed sadly as she looked at the ceiling. She could hear Eren and Ymir, her son, walking away as the boy wanted to spend quality time with 'Mr. Eren'. She wished she had more time- no, she wished she could reverse time and start all over. Build a family with someone who she really loved.

Even if it were to hurt in the end. Even if he was dying, she would rather be happy.

Instead, she was stuck.

* * *

Eren took note about how sad Historia was every time he visited. Sure, he was dying. So what? Everyone dies. But, there was regret in her eyes, even in her voice. He noticed how she always appeared sorrowful around her husband.

He cared for her- no, he loves her.

It was far too late. One, death was taking him, and two, she was in a arranged marriage because she '_had'_ to have an heir.

It took every part of him to not tell her exactly how he felt. But, spending precious moments like this, made him happy. It made him wonder how it could've been if he would've just have married her. But, no.

Sometimes, he wonders if she even felt the same.

The most important thing was that he was stuck, and he was walking down the path to where he couldn't turn around. It hurt, it really did. Taking in a breath, he mumbled. "I'm stuck."

And that was the truth.


End file.
